


My robe I'll turn inside out

by Rider_of_Spades



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossdressing, Fanart, Historical Dress, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_of_Spades/pseuds/Rider_of_Spades
Summary: So intenselyDo I feel love now thatIn the lily-seed darkNight, my robeI’ll turn inside out, and put it on.-Ono no KomachiA fanart in which Nekoma-ya is a famous brothel, and the Lord of Fukuroudani and his retainers have come to seek a few oiran's hand(s) in marriage.





	1. Inked version

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Oiran: High-class courtesan. Men would sometimes buy an oiran's freedom from their employer to make her their mistress/ wife.
> 
> 2\. The camellias on Kuroo's kimono symbolise longing/waiting. Had I drawn flowers on Yaku's and Kenma's kimonos, they would be azaleas (patience/modesty) and amaryllis (shyness) respectively.
> 
> 3\. Inspired by Takamachi/Zenra's Ake no Fukuro (The Owl at Dawn).

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/45148093104/in/dateposted/)


	2. Coloured version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fun facts for this AU!:
> 
> 1\. Bokuto is a fudai daimyo (lord of a small fief) known for his slightly unorthodox style of ruling.
> 
> 2\. Once, Bokuto wanted to give away purple kimonos to all his retainers, marking them as those of higher rank, since he saw them all as friends. However, Akaashi put his foot down to prevent a scandal.
> 
> 3\. In this AU, Bokuto and Akaashi grew up side by side, as heir to the daimyo and member of a servant family respectively.
> 
> 4\. How Bokuto met Kuroo: He got lost in Tokyo's pleasure district and ended up in front of Nekoma-ya lol. Kuroo, as head oiran, came out personally to greet their important guest... it was love at first sight.
> 
> 5\. Taketora, Lev and Kai aren't oiran, but bodyguards and servants for Nekoma-ya.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/44338170110/in/dateposted/)


End file.
